


Don't Ever Doubt That

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: Sara and Ava deal with the fallout of the discovery and battle with the clone army.





	Don't Ever Doubt That

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 'I, Ava' aired, based off spoiler pictures and the episode promo and the need to work on some kind of fix-it fic after the break up last week and to keep myself distracted while waiting to watch the episode myself.

It was clear that the medbay was already occupied by the a couple of other members of the team as Sara gently steered an unusually quiet and compliment Ava towards the entrance.

When Gary had contacted her to say that Ava had gone missing Sara was convinced that the other woman was just taking some time and space to deal with the fallout of their break up; Sara herself was devastated and it had been her that had called things off. She had been so sure she was doing the right thing for Ava, that a heartbreak was better than whatever damage she might cause the other woman further down the line. But the moment she saw what she thought was Ava’s dead body her heart had screamed as it shattered. When her Ava had then appeared alive and whole Sara had been so thankful she had realised she would do anything to take back her cowardice, beg forgiveness and spend the rest of her life making it up to this wonderful woman who had somehow got inside Sara’s soul.

And that was when the army of clones that wore Ava’s face had risen up. The ensuing fight had been physically exhausting, Sara had thought that fighting one Ava Sharpe had been a match, but the emotional toll that the discovery had taken on Ava was gut-wrenching. Sara could only watch helplessly as the woman she knew without a doubt that she loved fell into a spiral of bewilderment, confusion and terror that she wasn’t who she thought she was. Whether she was the original Ava Sharpe or one of the hundreds of clones.

Before leaving the facility Ray had contacted Gideon and ascertained that Gideon was capable of running scans that would be able to conclusively prove their Ava’s origin. Ava had nodded distractedly at the offer and absently taken the hand that Sara held out to her.

As they got ever nearer to the medbay Ava’s grip on her hand had tightened considerably, Sara bore the slight discomfort with ease, if this was what Ava needed from her she would freely give it.

It was Amaya and Nate in the medbay; from the bits of conversation she had picked up Amaya had picked up a few scrapes in the fight against the Darhk Duo and Nate was fussing over her a little too much.

“Nathanial I’m fine, it was just graze and Gideon has already taken care of it.” Amaya tried to assure the her boyfriend.

“Yeah, but…” Nate began.

“But nothing. I’m fine and I’m hungry.” Amaya was getting up out of the chair when Sara entered the room with Ava.

“Hey Captain! MrsCapAgentDirector Sharpe!” No doubt Nate thought he had covered his slip with ease and panache. The looks he received from Sara and Amaya told him that he hadn’t, but it didn’t matter, Ava was not paying attention to anyone, her eyes roaming around the room.

“Guys, can we have the room?” Sara asked politely but it was obvious that it was an order for them to leave.

“Of course.” Amaya said and grabbed Nate by the front of his shirt to drag him from the room.

Sara turned to Ava, “Hey, can you sit in the chair for me?”

Ava looked around the room again, as though she hadn’t realised where she was or how she got there. She moved towards the medical chair and seated herself, reaching for the bracelet to attach to her wrist but Sara took it from her hand.

“Just wait a minute okay, don’t put it on yet.” After Ava confirmed that she wouldn’t Sara stood and moved to the other side of the medbay, practically standing in the doorway looking into the room. “Gideon, get Rip. Now!”

A moment later Rip appeared in the middle of the medbay, facing towards Sara and away from Ava.

“Captain Lance, to what do I…”

“Did you know about the clones?” Sara cut him off. She wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries when she might possible want to break his neck.

“Ah, you found the facility.” That should have been obvious since she was asking him about them, he had the good sense to look ashamed, and not just a little bit scared of Sara’s wrath, “And you want to know if your Ava is the original or a clone.”

“That’s not what I asked!” She nearly roared at the holographic projection, she didn’t want his word on the matter; he’d lost her trust and her respect a long time ago.

“Of course I knew. I signed off on the project.” Rip tried to muster a little bit of backbone.

“The project!” Sara said the word with such contempt, to hear him speak about it in such academic terms, as though it didn’t concern a life of someone she held so dearly, “Sometimes I wonder if you even have a soul.”

She enjoyed the way her words had an impact on him, that she’d hurt him.

She looked at Ava and let the mere presence of the other woman calm her in ways she had never felt before. Confused eyes looked back at her, trusting her to make everything okay again.

“Are the clones individuals in their own right? Do they have their own identities, their own lives?” Sara was trying to build a picture, not just for herself but for Ava.

“Each of the clones is designed with a specific role but from the moment they are activated the function as autonomous units.” Rip explained.

“Stop talking about them like they’re things. They live, they breathe, they bleed.” Sara held up her hand; her knuckles smeared with the blood of a clone whose lip she had split with a vicious right hook. “What about their memories? Do you… programme them with a set of memories? What about after they are… activated… what about those memories.” Sara hated having to use the words Rip was using, to make the clones sound like they were something less, but if it was the way to get the answers she wound, even though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

“They are given a selection of relevant memories from the real Ava Sharpe, but once they are… in service any memories they make are their own. As are their feelings and emotions.” He knew what she was trying to find out, what would matter to her and Ava.

“Look, Sara I can just tell you…”

“Gideon!”

The AI cut off the transmission before Rip could finish the sentence where he would offer to give them the answer they sought.

Sara returned to Ava’s side and took her hand.

“Why didn’t you just let him tell you if I’m real or not?” Ava asked her.

“You are real. Whether you are the original or a clone, you are real.” Sara knelt on the ground and gazed up at Ava, hands still firmly clasped. “You heard what he said. Now I need you to hear this.”

She waited for Ava’s eyes, misty with the tears she refused to let fall, to meet hers.

“I love you, don’t ever doubt that.” Sara pressed her lips to the back of Ava’s hand, keeping them there for a moment while she let the closeness of the other woman fill her. “I love absolutely everything about you and I have cherished every moment I have spent with you, all of them. Sitting in a fancy restaurant trying to impress each other, watching you eat another serving of French toast because… you know,” Sara was pleased when she heard a small giggle from above her, “fighting pirates, fighting Vikings, fighting each other.”

Sara reached up to place her other hand against Ava’s cheek, overjoyed when Ava leaned into it, “I adore waking up in your arms and holding you in mine. I want you to know that whatever this scan reveals that isn’t going to change. If you are the original then one day I want to meet your parents, and if you aren’t I still want to take you home to meet mine.”

She lowered her hand from Ava’s cheek to lay her palm flat against Ava’s heart and then brought Ava’s hand to her own chest and placed it there, “Because what we have is real and I’m not giving it up again. Okay?”

“Okay…” Ava had to catch her breath after Sara’s confession; it was more verbose than she ever hoped to hear from the Fearless Captain Sara Lance. “I love you too.” She thought she might drown in the depths of Sara’s very blue and watery eyes when she uttered those words and saw the joy in them, “I'll try to think of something more profound to say when I’m not about to… well…” She looked at the various bits of equipment surrounding them.

“Are you ready?” Reluctantly Sara took her hand from where she could feel Ava’s heart beating and retrieved the medical bracelet.

“No, but yes.” Ava moved her hand from Sara’s chest and held it out for Sara to attach the bracelet. Sara gave her a nod and Ava knew it was time, “Okay Gideon, initiate the scan.”

“Commencing scan.”

Blue lights and lasers scanned over Ava’s body; information started appearing on the screen behind her, readings, measurements, outputs, none of it making any sense to Sara’s eye.

“Scan complete.”

And just as quickly as it had started it was finished.

“Analysing results.”

A series of digital beeps and blips.

“Analysis complete.”

Sara stepped back into Ava and they immediately reached for one another’s hands, for comfort, for support.

“Do you want Gideon to tell you privately? You don’t even have to tell me the results.” It was Sara’s last chance to show Ava that it didn’t matter to her what the results were, she was in love and no test was going to change the way she felt.

“No, I want you to know.” It was important to Ava that they were completely honest with each other if they wanted the relationship to work. “Okay Gideon…”

“I can confirm that Director Sharpe is the original from which all the other clones were created.” Gideon announced and Sara was sure that there was a hint of relief in the AI’s voice.

Ava lay back in the chair and exhaled a breath she felt like she had been holding since she had seen the first copy of her face. She sat up when she felt Sara slip into her lap and curl arms around her neck, she immediately responded by wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist. They stayed that way for several minutes, just being close and drawing comfort and strength from each other.

The moment was broken in usual fashion by Sara, “Hey Ava, I’ll let you call me Peter Pan if I can call you Pinocchio.”

~


End file.
